


Sweet Whispers

by Magical_Devil_Alex



Series: Ego Shanagins [14]
Category: Markipier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Discord inspiration, Fluff, M/M, OT3, The host is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Devil_Alex/pseuds/Magical_Devil_Alex
Summary: It was common that The Host found himself unable to sleep.





	Sweet Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This little drabble was inspired by a friend from the Discord I'm on. They told me this and I couldn't get it out of my head, so here we go! If you're reading this friend, I hope you enjoy as well! Thanks for the idea :D

The Host couldn't sleep again.

It wasn't like this was a rare occurrence or anything, but tonight was especially bad. His broadcasting had ended nearly two hours ago at 11 o'clock on the dot like they always did, but his mind wouldn't stop  _thinking._ It wouldn't stop searching for a way into the future, wouldn't stop showing him the dozens of scenarios that could possibly happen, both the good and bad.

The Ego was on his back in the large bed that he, Bim and Edward had bought a few months ago so that they could all sleep together, listening to his lovers breathing. The Host at this point could tell the difference between the two just by being in their presence, and he loved listing out all the little differences he could find.

Edward was a much lighter sleeper, breathing quicker and quieter. When he moved in his sleep, he moved his entire body, making more noise and shifting the bed more. The doctor also talked quite a bit in this sleep, anything from soft nothings to full out conversations with himself. It was almost humorous, except for when he was fretting over a patient that had recently died under care. 

Bim on the other hand, slept much deeper, breathing slower and louder. He was always curled up into some sort of ball, pressing into whatever was the warmest object (usually Edward or The Host, sometimes both if it was winter and the heater broke). He rarely moved much, and the only time the show host really talked in his sleep is when he was having nightmares, which happened far more often than The Host or Edward liked. 

The Host sat up in the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping bodies next to him. Bim probably wouldn't wake up in a nuclear apocalypse, but Edward could sense a shift in the floorboards and bolt up within milliseconds. The blind Ego took a deep breath, pushing away the visions in his head to focus on his two loves. From what he could narrate, it would seem than Bim was pressed against the doctors side, Edward on his back with one arm around the smaller Ego. It was a cute sight, if The Host ignored the obvious signs of nightmares coming from not one, but  _both_ of them.

Perhaps this was one of the reasons he could not fall asleep, the blind Ego thought. Not while they were  _both_ like this.

Keeping his feet feather light, The Host slipped out of the bed and walked to Edward's side of the bed, carefully kneeling down so the were more level. Making sure the doctor never woke up, The Host began mumbling narrations to him, lulling Edward into a deeper sleep.

"Save... couldn't save..." he was saying, shifting unhappily and away from Bim. The Host frowned, not liking that in the slightest. He knew Edward had a constant fear of not being able to save anyone, including them, but he shouldn't worry so much while they were right there next to him. This would not due. Gently cupping the doctors face, the blind Ego started pressing soft kisses on his cheeks and nose, whispering words as he went.

"We are safe... no one is dying... you can rest now, doctor... relax... we are safe and happy... your patients are all perfectly fine... please, just sleep." The Host continued the kisses, on the corner of Edward's mouth, along his hairline, kept whispering the sweet words until the doctor wasn't saying anything anymore, melting back into Bim's hold, tense muscles relaxing. The nightmares were gone, being replaced with lovely dreams.

The Host smiled, happy to help sooth his doctors fears. He could do it without giving him so much attention, but he found it worked better this way.

From beside Edward, Bim let out a small whimper, small tears coming from his eyes. The Host frowned, already knowing what the younger Ego was dreaming of. The show host had the fear that The Host and Edward would one day leave him without warning, that they were just using him for whatever gain he possessed, even though Bim thought he had none. It broke both the doctor and blind Egos heart when they found this out, very few things able to calm him down once he set his mind to this idea.

The Host walked back over to the other side of the bed, getting in so that he was right next to Bim. He didn't worry about the show host waking up, so with no hesitation The Host turned Bim's head towards him, pressing a kiss to his lips. He whimpered again and the blind Ego hushed him, placing kisses on Bim's jaw and in his hair, wiping away the tears.

"We're not going to leave you, love... we love you too much for that... you are worth everything... more than diamonds and gold... I promise, you are wanted," The Host whispered against Bim's skin, the whimpers and tears fading away with each moment. Once again, The Host could sense whatever nightmare he was having break away into a nice dream, and his heart sang with love for the both of them. He loved being able to do this, to make sure that they knew everything was alright and that they are loved. 

The Host got under the covers again, now feeling much better than before. Bim turned around in the doctor's arms, burying his head in the blind Egos chest, and sighed contently. Edward followed, arm moving over the show hosts waist and grabbing The Host's hand in a firm grip. The Host smiled, putting his own arm under Edward's and placed his hand on the doctor's side, moving closer to Bim in the process.

Everything was warm in happy in this little cocoon The Host found himself in. Sleepiness finally clouded his mind, and the Ego submitted to it, happy with his lovers safe and sound and at peace.

And just before he drifted off, the blind Ego whispered,  _"I love you both so much."_            

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> ~Magical_Devil_Alex


End file.
